Metroid: Chozo Origins
by MetroidMaster1914
Summary: What really was the story of the Chozo? Find out in Samus' latest adventure! Read & Reveiw please.


Metroid  
THE ORIGIN OF THE CHOZO  
  
CHAPTER 1: ENCOUNTER  
  
I was sent back to planet Zebes to gather data from Mother Brain's remains to help in the fight against the space pirates. When I had finished collecting data, I had an incredible urge to go and visit the huge chozo tapestry that had given me my current power suit. When I got there, I notice a tiny sketch at the bottom of the tapestry. I realized that I had drawn it long ago, and I had an instant flash back and saw a chozo come out of the wall! I immediately searched the wall for any trap doors... nothing! In a final look I brushed my hand against my old drawing, and all of the sudden it started rumbling, and a passage way opened up! As I cautiously ventured into the long, dark tunnel, I saw many other paintings of the chozo. It seemed like hours that I was walking down the hallway until I came another tapestry, just like the first one, and it came alive just like the first one! I thought, "No problem! I'll beat it just like the first time!" But I couldn't hurt it! Plasma beam, missiles, super missiles, the works! NOTHING COULD HURT IT!!!!! Finally, when I was about to die, it stopped attacking! Then I saw a bright flash of light, then darkness...  
  
When I woke up, all that I had was my power beam and power suit! THAT'S IT!!! Knowing I had a whole new adventure ahead of me, I walked out of the room and saw Crateria. As I scanned the surface, I saw my ship! Eagar to go and get my back up suit, I headed straight for it! When I got to my ship it was a strange color. "Must be the lighting," I said. I went in and my HUD said EXTREME RADIATION! EVACUATE IMMEADEATLY! Corruption at 80%...90%! My ship's hatch was locked; I couldn't get out! Corruption at 100%! I blacked out.  
  
I awoke yet again in a room I had never seen before. Realizing that I was lost, I searched the corridors. Left, right, the maze of hallways seemed endless! As I was about to take a break, saw a flash of light coming from behind the corner. Curious, I slowly approached the corner and peaked just beyond it. Two chozo ghosts were sitting down in the middle of the hallway constructing some sort of device. As I walked closer I accidentally tripped on a vine and plummeted to the ground. The two chozo saw me! The two spoke to each other excitedly, and then spoke to me in chozo. "Are you the legendary hatching?" I starred at them looking very confused, not know what they were saying. All of the sudden, they vanished into thin air. I stood there not knowing entirely what had just happened .I was about to leave when I realized that they had left the device. As I approached it, it began to shake violently. Suddenly I was transported right back to my ship.  
  
Relieved, I walked right toward it, forgetting what it had done to me. Then, out of nowhere it started to attack me! I dodged left and right, but my ship's phase cannon was way to fast! Knowing I was no match for my own ship, I was left with no choice but to activate the self-destruct. Dodging the phase cannon, I hid behind a ledge and activated the self-destruct with my built in remote device on my Arm Cannon. BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! Debris flew everywhere! Finally, when the smoke had cleared, I turned to see what was left of my ship. I was overjoyed when I saw a morph ball upgrade where my ship was! I stood in triumph as I held my new upgrade high in the air, with the slight realization that this was only the beginning and the full realization that I was now stranded on Planet Zebes!  
  
I looked around, standing in the burning debris of my ship. I stood there, just looking for a while when my visor showed something.  
-Incoming Scan Data- Then the visor screen changed and showed a small room in Brinstar. I knew this planet fairly well, so I trekked off to Brinstar. I walked over the debris to a door I saw on my right. I walked through to find a Chozo statue. As I walked up to it, nothing was in its cupped hands. I got a little curious, so I jumped on the hands and turned into Morph Ball. The Chozo instantly reacted, standing up onto one knee. As it held me on the ground with one hand, I felt myself lift into the air, and then plummeted into the soil. I felt myself (in the hand) burst through to a different area. The chozo released its grip, and I disengaged the Morph Ball; looking up to see the hand disappear. I was where I had started my hunt for the Metroids in my first mission. Then I remembered: up above me was supposed to be an elevator, not a chozo statue. I decided not to think about it that much and walked to my right, where my Morph Ball originally was. I saw nothing, not even the pedestal. I cocked my head and left through a hole near me. I exited and took off toward the other end, going through a door. I saw this room and somehow felt that I wasn't on the planet Zebes... 


End file.
